


Lewd Library

by TenmaErebus



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Farting, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenmaErebus/pseuds/TenmaErebus
Summary: What happens when Patchouli tries to breed devils.





	Lewd Library

A stream of muffled whimpers echoed in the murky darkness that encompassed the outer reaches of the massive library within the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The annals of the abyssal oasis of magical knowledge being bare of all life save for one particular corner. Pressed against the unmoving bookcase were two gyrating forms, their bodies interlocked in a heated coitus as the female participant seemed to be the source of those hushed moans. Her radiant, red hair bounced about as her black, bat-like head wings fluttered with an increasing sexual bliss. Her back pressed against the bookcase, a male demon clad in the same style attire thrusting his eager manhood deep inside her moistened slit.

"H-hah...almosthere...almosthere...~" The devil gasped, her thick legs wrapping around her mate's waist as she braced her hands against the bookcase, head thrown back as she clutched tightly against him. The devil's demonic wings spread wide, her entire body shivering as the heated lust boiling within her reached it's critical point. "Nnngh, c-can't take it...~!"

And neither could her partner...

"Nurgh, Koakuma..." The demon grunted, gripping at her meaty thighs as his loins were ready to expend the stock just begging to be released. His eyes rose up the tantilizing landscape of Koakuma's lush form, from her large, jiggling breasts to her bloated middle sloshing full with his cum. A swollen testament to how much Koakuma had subjected him to fucking her. Turning her down was always an option but, with the way the devil teased at him with her buxom figure and enchanting aroma...resistance never lasted long before he had her pinned down and taking her from behind.

"Give it t'me...Gimme all your cum, Belial~!" Koakuma demanded, her eyes locking onto him as she licked her lips and prepared for another feast. "Fill me up to bursting~!"

Belial didn't take long before one final thrust forward unlocked another door that sent forth a flood of demonic seed, the thick fluid shot directly into Koakuma's already cum stuffed womb and adding to the mass within. Koakuma's maw hung open, her gaze flattening as her bloated belly bubbled and groaned from its forced growth. The cum filled mound inflating even larger and bestowing the lustful devil with a middle that rivaled the size of an over-inflated beach ball on the verge of bursting. With having came once more, Belial fell limp and dropped to the floor and took Koakuma down with him. The devil came settled atop his crotch, her wet pussy still filled with his meat as it law clamped around his length like a vice. Koakuma wasn't going to let him escape so easily...

"Haaah, so full...~" Koakuma cooed, cradling her blown up middle, her fingers sinking slightly into the stretched flesh as the devil’s cum bloated insides sloshed and gurgled idly with its contents. "Mmn, let's go...again, Belial. I know you're not done...~"

"Hah, seriously, Koa?" The demon panted, clearly a little winded from the intercourse...or rather, from multiple sessions of intercourse. "This is ...the 4th time in a row that we've gone at it. Can't it wait until I'm ...a little less winded?" Belial knew that if Koakuma wanted, she could still milk him for all he's worth. Her feminine charms were like an ambrosia to him, naturally keying into his suppressed, primal lusts. If she wanted another good fuck out of him, then he had no choice but to obey her whims. It was, after all, hard-wired into his very own instincts.

A needy whine resounded from Koakuma's pursed lips, her curvy hips slowly bucking and bouncing atop his crotch as she demonstrated how much she wished to have another turn. "Mmmn...I can't help it. My lust is at it's highest and this is...unf...the first time I've relieved...sooo much of this stresss~"

Belial coughed, knowing exactly what this meant. Even though he loved bumping uglies with the buxom devil, Belial didn't think he could keep up with, what could be, a century's worth of pent up lust. Indeed, the spirit is willing but, the flesh needed time to cool off...or at least something along those lines.

"C'mon Belial...less'go again, pleeease~" Koakuma mewled, her head wings fluttering as she seemed to take a pre-emptive stance on the matter and had gotten into a rhythm of bouncing up and down on his crotch. "Unnf...I can't take this anymore. I feel like I'm about to burrrst..." Something made perfectly clear what with her bloated, cum-stuffed belly that wobbled and burbled on her midsection. 

Belial bit his lip, already feeling his own libido betray him as his cock hardened once again whilst still inside the devil's soaked insides. Try as he might, there was no way he could keep himself from falling to the devil's temptations. "K-Koakuma, I--"

"You're...trying to resist...? Why?" The devil inquired, her face burning red as her half open eyes glared down to him with a heated lust. "Don't you want to pump me with another load, hmm~?" Koakuma cupped her palms underneath the hefty bloat on her middle, shaking it to and fro and sloshing the contents of her overblown womb. Koakuma knew that her fellow devil couldn't resist such an invitation, not even if he tried to out of sheer willpower. It was instinctual, a primordial impulse that Belial couldn't ignore...

"O-okay, just one more round." Belial forced out, his voice shakey and excited as he clasped his hands on Koakuma's thickened hips. Koakuma's tongue snaked across her plush lips, her wings spreading wide as she held on tightly to his chest.

"Good boy...~"

However, their union was not fated to last...

"Miss Koaaaaa! Mr. Beliaaaaal!"

The two devils froze pre-coitus, both of their eyes bulging wide from shock as a squeaky, childish voice served as an alarm to cease their debauchery. The lewd duo peered upward and lay witness to a fairy in a maid uniform hovering in the air above, the enmaidened fae searching above the area where the devils were lewdly locked at the hips.

"I-It must be Miss Patchouli...she only sends out a fairy maid when she needs one of us." Belial reasoned, Koakuma's face contorting with frustration as she realized her time to release was forced to be aborted. With a repressed snarl, Koakuma tore herself from Belial's crotch, a thick line of cum dripping from her nethers as she frantically attempted to redo her blouse and vest...despite her bloated womb. "Koakuma, are you...?"

"Go see what she wants." The devil growled, Belial recoiling from the angry response. "Hmph, she's always ruining the times when I want to have fun...uuugh, just when I was so close to my full release..."

Even though Belial had felt as though the fairy had saved him from being drained by Koakuma, he couldn't help but feel a little bad for his fellow devil. After all, she's been waiting far longer than him to finally release all the 'stress' she's accumulated working for the witch. If it were him, he'd go mad from it all...

"Listen, as soon as I'm done with Patchouli. We'll...pick up where we left off." Koakuma paused turning to Belial, who was working on his pants while still keeping his eyes on the devil. "I mean, it can't be something that'll take long, right? I'll get Miss Patchouli straightened out and then we can get back to screwing. Done deal." 

"Good...~" Koakuma chuckled, giving up on trying to button her vest over the cum-swollen tummy that refused to relent it's load. Without a single word, Koakuma strutted toward Belial and gripped his necktie, pulling his pointed ear to her lips. "Because, we're going to fuck until your dick falls off...~" 

Belial didn't quite answer, Koakuma letting go and giving him a smirk that reflected the very species of demon she was. "Don't keep me waiting."

"I don't plan to..." Belial muttered, zipping his fly and spreading his wings to fly towards the searching fairy maid. Koakuma sighed, glancing down to the drying stains of sexual fluids she and Belial had dripped onto the tiled floors in their repeated fucks. Koakuma's expression tightened, her lips pursing as the images in her memories replayed everything from start to premature finish...

"...Stupid Patchouli..."

===

Reaching Patchouli’s location never took very long despite the vastness of the magic library. Of course, being able to command the powers of flight cut the navigation time in half, but Belial wasn’t about to complain about such things. Especially with his mind more focused on hurrying to see what his master wanted and finally being able to get back to where he really wanted to put his full attention. Never the less, it didn’t take but a few moments before the flying devil was spied by the librarian who had kept herself confined to an area within the heart of the library that housed most of Patchouli's living arrangements and furniture. 

“Ah, Belial...there you are.” The witch spoke in her usually hushed and soft tone as Belial approached her from his landing. Patchouli let go with a huff as she pushes herself away from the lavishly decorated desk and forced herself to a stand, the on looking devil being treated to the distinct wobbling of the witch's overcompensating bosom. Due to the stuffy and enclosed climate of the library, the witch had dressed herself in only a long, frilled night gown and seemed to have abandoned the usual frilled shirt she wore over the striped gown. While loose fitting in nature, Belial could easily see that the thin pajama-like attire was stressed all across Patchouli's body.

Having always been a top-heavy woman, Patchouli's breasts were beginning to rival the size of her head, her low-cut gown exposing the bloated and lushious valley of pale cleavage that heaved and jiggled as the purple haired witch levitated away from her desk. A large spare-tire sat on Patchouli's softened middle, her heavily engorged gut bulging tremendously outward and sagging down to cover her nethers. The overfed boulder of fat was mirrored by her equally wide hips and thunderously fleshy thighs that stretched the lower area of her gown to its limits. The reason for this wasn't rocket science, especially with the empty trays and remains of various foods and desserts that Patchouli had ravenously indulged upon prior to Belial's arrival into this area. 

"Came as soon as the fairy maid called me." Belial nodded as Patchouli floated past him, her huge hips brushing against him as she moved to a shelf just behind the devil. Belial turned on his heels and found his line of sight locked directly on Patchouli's rotund rear end, the massive meat seat only revealed to the devil as she leaned down and the lower half of her soft, purple locks parted like a water fall to allow her overblown ass to show off it's full visage. Belial was never sure just how Patchouli could sit comfortable in any normal chair, the witch's bloated behind was so massive that it could easily overflow across the seat of any traditional piece of furniture. "So, uhhh...what did you need?" Belial asked, his eyes never leaving the sight of Patchouli's chair-eating behind as she subconciously swayed her hips to one side and sending a rippling wave sloshing across both of her overfattened ass cheeks. The devil deduced that she was either not wearing underwear or the ones she wore had ridden up to the point of being practically useless.

The witch paused for a moment as a distinct gurgling noise suddenly laved from the soft paunch. Patchouli's expression tightened slightly, her chubby hands pressing into her huge tummy and sinking into a considerable layer of accumulated fat. The action evoked a churning rumble that echoed from deep within Patchouli's congested recesses before she opened her mouth and released a loud, rolling belch that reeked of the greasy meal she partook upon not long ago. "Mmph, apologies...those triple decked hamburgers are giving me a bit of indigestion..." Patchouli apologized as she hefted up her globular gut and coaxed out another plume of gas that ruffled past her plush lips. 

"In anycase, I'm sure you know what I have been working on as of lately." Patchouli remarked as she rose up with a thick tome held to her pillowy bosom. "I am attempting to find better ways to acquire familiars needed to help in the library. You and Koakuma are...really my best workers, the fairy maids are..."

"Not very good...?" "They stink." Patchouli added, agreeing wholeheartedly with her familiar's response as she floated back to the desk and opening the mystical book open to a section holding the schematics to the construction of a complex magic circle. Belial inches closer as the purple haired witch leans over the desk, her exaggerate behind poked out into the open as her massive, blubbery spare-tire squishes from the table's edge digging into her soft flesh. "So...I've called you here to begin the final catalyst to an experimental project I have been working on for awhile now." Patchouli doesn't return her gaze to him, the bloated bookworm far more enthralled with the interior of her tome to really pay any mind to the devil who was still awaiting her direct orders.

"Eh? A project?" Belial echoed, his eyebrows raised lightly. "Uhm...sorry, but none of this is really telling me why you...need me?" Belial brought up. 

Patchouli turned to give the devil a flat gaze and huffed under her breath, "No need to be impatient, Belial. Though, I suppose what we're set to do would be an understandable reason to be." 

Once again, the librarian was being cryptic in what she wanted from him, Belial's curiosity slowly beginning to grow even more now that he knew that what he was here for...might be something good. Really good. With a sigh, Patchouli placed full attention on Belial and pulled up the long gown that covered her wide, bloated figure. Patchouli's hefty hips wobbled as her belly was freed to roll out into the open air. An avalanche of pale, flesh swelled out from beneath the rising cover of the frilled gown, Patchouli's huge gut jiggling softly as its fully enormity hung out in the open air to be marveled upon. On the center of the double layered mountain of a gut, located right on top of her cavernous navel, lay an indigo colored circle that was dotted with runes and sigils all around its edges. Belial knew what this rune-laden circle was... 

"Ah, a magic circle?" Belial observed, the Devil also using this window of time to spy just how stretched Patchouli's black lace panties really were. Though her hefty, boulder of a belly was covering her crotch, the thinly stretched sides of Patchouli's underwear dug in deep into the soft, pillow-like flesh of her excessively widened hips. At the size they were at now, Belial was sure Patchouli's rear end could easily overtake the very desk she worked at if she were to ever park her ponderous posterior atop it.

"Yes, but this circle isn't like any other either of us use for simple magic." Patchouli answered, the gown still held up as if giving Belial a chance to fully bask in the majesty of how huge her middle actually was. By far, Patchouli was wider than the devil ahead of her, the witch requiring at least two Belials to fully conceal the entirety of her body's wobbling width. The witch's titanic tummy was like that of a slightly deflated beachball of blubber that jutted out nearly a foot in front of her. As massive as Patchouli was, Belial couldn't say that his book-oriented master didn't carry all this weight well. Every part of Patchouli was absolutely enormous, far bigger than Koakuma by large margin. Her breasts alone were able to completely overwhelm his head and nearly bury it underneath a pair of ponderous teats swollen well past the likes of an average woman's bust.

"You see, this circle is the same one I used to summon both you and Koakuma. However, this time, I wish to utilize it in a very different manner..." Patchouli explained, her neutral expression softening as she gave the devil a soft smirk while her puffy cheeks tinged a shade of pink. "To put it simply; I want to grow a familiar within my body and I need your masculinity to trigger the catalyst."

Belial remained silent, the nature of Patchouli's explanation leaving the devil a little lost, but his baser, demonic impulses told him that his master wanted from him what he promised to finish with Koakuma earlier on. It was enough to make his relaxed erection pulse back to life behind his black trousers.

"Hmn, look at you...you're practically erect from the thought of laying with me." Patchouli remarked as her eyes cast downward to Belial's bulging crotch, the witch allowing her gown to fall back into place over her massive middle. 

"Are you certain you can handle all of this...mass? This girth?" Patchouli questioned as she grabbed the sides of her bloated gut and hefted it upwards for emphasis, the inside still gurgling actively from her lunch struggling to digest amidst the gases that had built up deep within. Ignoring her tummy's gaseous turmoil, Patchouli huffed and turned her back to Belial. The weighty witch bracing herself against the shelf ahead and using her free hand to pull her gown back up and expose the full majesty of her colossal caboose. Being huge enough to make any chair buckle beneath its enormity, Patchouli's ponderous rear was just as large as her belly in size and width her hefty hips holding enough excess flesh for Belial's fingers to sink in several inches and thensome if he were to grab them. Of course, this spoke very little in the jiggly monument her meatseat was in these terms. The black underwear Patchouli wore was miserably failing to contain just a fraction of her lardy lower half, the fated undergarments being meant for a woman half Patchouli's size and weight.

"Come...put that chubby demonic member to good use and help make the next generation of familiars..." Patchouli goaded toward the devil, flexing what muscle was left in her glutes to send an enticing jiggle ripple and quake across those elephantine globes of fat that were her ass cheeks. The overweight witch groaned as she felt her demonic servant wordlessly press his crotch up onto her aggrandized ass, the girthy bulge of his throbbing cock wedged deep into the canyon of her cavernous ass crack.

"Hah, that's more like it. Now then...do to me what you do with Koakuma..." 

Belial paused just as he was about to squeeze on Patchouli's ponderous posterior, the devil thoroughly surprised that his master even knew of those numerous sexual encounters with Koakuma. "How do you...?"

"Oh come now, Belial. Do you take me for a fool?" Patchouli said to the devil, the witch turning back to face him with a knowing smirk. "Two demons filled to the brim with primal lust and you expect me to believe that they aren't locked in near constant coitus?"

"...Yes?"

"Mmn, well...truth be told, the both of you were meant to jumpstart this familiar spawning project, but Koakuma hasn't produced any fruit from all the seed you've poured into her." Patchouli hummed as she pressed her enormous ass against Belial, the witch slowly moving her hips in a circular motion against the devil's crotch. "She's likely prolonging her pregnancies...wanting to enjoy sex as she is before letting her natural biology to take over and make her swell with the immense demonic brood I want to command. Ah well, if you want something done right...then you must do it yourself..." 

With one well placed tug from Patchouli's chubby hand, the witch easily severed the only barrier that seperated Belial's cock from her moistened womanhood, her stretched underwear snapping on one side and falling to the floor. Following suit, Belial unzipped the crotch of his trousers to release his eagerly throbbing pillar and didn't waste time to follow his instincts and plunge his meat deep into the wet folds of Patchouli's puffy pussy. 

Even though she had goaded the devil into this position, the witch wasn't expecting the sensation that would follow from such an entry. Her mind and body still a virgin to the pleasures of sex, Patchouli moaned out louder than she would have liked. The obese caster's body jiggled and rippled gelatinously with each thrust and shove from Belial's hips, her ass quaking vivaciously against the devil's crotch as he buried himself deeper and deeper into her cavernous crack. He had to if he ever wanted to reach the door to her womb.

Patchouli grunted as her chubby fingers gripped the shelf, her blushing features contorting from a wave of discomfort souring the carnal pleasure of being plowed for the first time. The huge, hanging boulder of her adipose laden belly was swaying and shaking about with every thrust Belial gave, the fat book keeper feeling her lower belly expand even further than it already has as a massive surge of gas began to build up and crowd her lower intestine. What would have been a belch an hour ago was now brooding in her lower recesses and becoming something that would embarrass her quite a bit soon enough. It was nowhere near ready to release, but the gassy discomfort of it simply being in her turbulently turning tummy was something that made Patchouli wish it would just come out sooner than later.

"Gods, I'm so...so bloated...nngh..." Patchouli huffed inwardly, shivering and rippling from as her pussy instinctively clamped around Belial's thick girth while the soft embrace of her insides pulsed all around it. "D-Damn...outside world food! It--oof--always does this to me...!" Patchouli lamented inwardly as she mentally listed off the foods that were apart of her large, unhealthy lunch. Cursing the culinary mistake for defying her insides and being addictively tasty, the witch already knew she was going to gorge on these same things later even though they were not playing nice with each other on the inside. Normally, she would avoid such foods, but...for some reason, Patchouli just could not resist her ravenous urges whenever she was exposed to the next greasy bounty she recieved from Sakuya.

For the devil humping into the bloated Patchouli from behind, he was able to see the sides of his master's flabby flanks beginning to tighten and swell with built up gas. The surface trembling and quivering from both his forceful thrusts and her insides churning visibly to push the gas somewhere close to an exit. Of course, Belial didn't think much on what he saw besides the cellulite dimpled flesh of her those chair breaking globes ass fat. The devil indulged himself even further as he punished those fat, pale moons with a well-placed slap, Patchouli letting out a squeaking gasp of surprise as her widened ass rippled with a powerful wobbling that coursed across her fat rear.

"Ahhn...B-Belial please...my stomach...oofn...is v-very volatile right now..." Patchouli huffed out, her face nearly beet red as her mind was quickly melting away under the heat of her own arousal. Despite her warnings, the devil didn't appear to listen and only seemed to abuse her rotund rear end even more. Each strike he gave Patchouli's oversized, lardy behind sent a storm of coursing ripples to surge through the fattened domes. The sting of her familiar punishing her, surged through her body like electricity, Patchouli gritting her teeth from pain and pleasure melding together into something she's never quite experienced before. All the while, Patchouli's fattened paunch was swelling like a roiling balloon below her, the once soft and jiggly surface growing taut and visibly pulsing with the powerful movement of gasses churning their way through her greasy, clogged recesses. A low, whining groan echoed from the lower hemisphere of Patchouli's poor, bloated tummy, the witch mirroring her tummy's trouble with a whimper of her own as everything seemed to back up in a nook found deep within her bowels. A bout of cramps and pressure tormented the librarian's inner plumbing, her discomfort not beginning to overtake the pleasure that she was feeling from Belial absolutely ravaging her pussy like she's never felt before.

"Ooough, h-hurry, Belial! I--hahn--c-can't...ngh...I can't take much more!" Patchouli suddenly called out, the pain in her guts becoming far too much for her to bear. No way did she want to be anywhere near Belial when she let this out, there was no telling if he'd even want to even mate with her again. She had to take in his seed quickly or...

By this point, Belial had fallen completely deaf to Patchouli's commands. Fallen prey to the witch's inviting pussy and her incredibly soft body cushioning his thrusts in the most enticing of ways, the devil had been easily reduced to a rutting demon only concerned with letting out his load and sowing the seeds of the next generation. The demon grunted as he bore down ontop of Patchouli, his hands gripping onto her ass cheeks and digging his fingers down into the deep, adipose flesh jiggling against his working hips. Inside, Belial's cock was pounding against some resistance, the witch's cervix was the only thing keeping him away from plowing into her womb.

Patchouli gripped into the shelf she had braced herself against, her stomach now nothing short of a rumbling, roiling orb of pressurized danger. Muffled bubbling and rumbling noises could be heard resonding from the quivering dome of Patchouli's gravid looking bloat, the librarian looking as though she had already been knocked up with a rather restless brood pounding away at her womb. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, her blush glowing furiously as her body came dangerous close to release in both ways. There was no stopping it now...

"B-Beliaaaal!" Patchouli howled, her chubby legs quivering under her own hefty weight before her pussy let go with its feminine juices and her bowels rumbled deeply in warning to her second, more embarrassing release...

"O-Oh no--!"

No longer able to control herself due to her own orgasm, Patchouli's pucker quivered before a loud, bassy backwind blared from her rear with enough force to rattle her huge, fatty ass cheeks. Patchouli cringed as she heard her shameful release of gas continue on for several more seconds, before it finally coming to an end not long after. A few small toots sputtered weakly from the volcano that was her rear before it settled back into an uneasy dormancy while her stomach continued to bubble gaseously with another episode of eruptions well into the horizon. However, even as Patchouli let everything out, one thing dawned her based on a few more uneasy thrusts pounding onto her ass; Belial wasn't done.

With a few more jabs of his own, Belial's climax was finally achieved and he released his own white-hot payload into Patchouli's awaiting womb. The witch's eyes shot wide opened as her jaws hung slack from a powerful sensation pulsating on her lower belly. The magical circle planted on her womb glowed in unison to Belial's cum pouring deep into her, Patchouli shivering and wheezing from the sudden onset of pleasure shocking her system as her womb was forced to swell like a balloon and squish up against her flatus-inflated intestines. In fact, the bloating of her womb was more than enough to edge out another "braaaaph" as its swelling squeezed forth a lone gas bubble sitting too close to Patchouli's rear exit. 

Soon enough the devil finally concluded his extensive ejaculation, the fruits of his sexual labors more than evident on Patchouli's obese body with her lower tummy looking a little more swollen up thanks to his cum inflating her womb to the size of a soccer ball. Needless to say, Patchouli was feeling more than a little overwhelmed on the inside.

"Uuugh, dammit, Belial..." Patchouli chided, the witch's mind slowly shedding the afterglow. "I told you to finish before I..."

Patchouli's sentance was silenced as Belial pulled out of her, her voice catching in her throat as her pussy was forced to relinquish its tight embrace around her familiar's girth. However, the devil did not seperate from the witch and merely stroked her back gently before beginning to work his trousers up.

"If it makes you feel better, I uhm...it's not like I was turned off by it." Belial remarked, his tone hinting at a slight reluctance to continue. "I mean, I did finish."

"W-Well, I'm glad that you did. I'd be rather cross with you if you didn't satisfy me and your duties as my familiar." Patchouli huffed as she pulled herself back up, the witch pulling her pajama over the huge, widened shelf of her ass. The lardy librarian patted down her dress in the back, her bulbous bum rippling lightly just from the slightest touch. Taking a breath, Patchouli turned to her side, the witch sighing as she idly rubbed her belly as it let go with a low, rumbling rising from her bowels. "I should really go on a diet..."

"Oh, why would you go and do that," Belial cooed from behind Patchouli, the devil swiftly popping the witch squarely on the behind. "That was definitely a little better than with Koakuma~"

Patchouli squeaked as her body reacted out of reflexes, her entire, fattened frame bouncing up and down as her ass rolled about like gelatin being jostled in a circular motion. The shock appeared to be so much that Patchouli's gassy tummy relinquished a small amount of its pressurized contents, a low churning coursing through her fat belly which soon resounded in a quick, but pitiful fart zipping out of her unprepared anus.

"Just because I let you lay with me, that doesn't mean you can do as you please!" Patchouli barked, her chubby cheeks burning with a blush she couldn't hide. "I am your Master. You'd do best to remember that."

"I will, if I get to have a piece of that juicy rump roast again~" Belial hummed, the devil no longer in as much of a rush to return to Koakuma as he positioned himself behind Patchouli and hugged the weighty witch. Belial pressed himself up against Patchouli, his crotch pushed perfectly between the cheeks of her huge rump as his hands slid to her belly and gave it a sensual squeeze. Once again, Patchouli's unsettled intestines voiced their displeasure as Belial could feel a rush of gaseous matter flowing rapidly through her innards before another brassy baritone burst rippled against his groin.

"You would really want to go again while I'm like this?" Patchouli cynically remarked with a flat gaze, turning her glance to the devil as her stomach groaned as if to add its own two cent to the matter. 

"Well...I was supposed to meet back with Koakuma after this..." Belial hesitantly remarked, the devil not entirely seperating from the witch and merely rubbing his palms in gentle circles on the squishy rolls of her belly. "But, I think I can be a little late. What do you think?"

"Ah, that reminds me..." Patchouli spoke up, a soft chuckle chasing her words as a soft smirk spread across her chubby face. Something that made the devil blink and raise an eyebrow in response. "Perhaps its best that you don't see Koakuma for awhile? I feel as though she needs a lesson in prolonging her responsibilities..."

===

"He's taking a lot longer to get back to me. He better not be doing what I think he is..." Koakuma chided, the red-haired devil having forced herself to assume one of her numerously neglected duties around the library once she and Belial had become acquainted; organizing and alphabetizing the library's history segment. It was the only thing that was monotonous enough to stifle her insatiable lust for Belial. However, even though Koakuma had kept her sexual desires in check long enough to remain a coherent library assistant, this work didn't seem to rid her of the envious pangs of her natural borne mate being taken by her overweight summoner and master. Koakuma may hold a lot more respect for Patchouli than she does for any other of the SDM residents, but even she couldn't agree with sharing the sex she's also been waiting so long to have. 

Soon enough, Koakuma had placed all the books into their correct order and arose to stretch her stiff limbs. However, as Koakuma was arching her back to pop her stiff spine, the devil blinked as she felt her ample breasts bounce and jiggle about even more so than usual. Relaxing her body and turning her gaze downward, Koakuma could see that her breasts had supposedly expanded several sizes, making the front of her black blazer push outward several more inches than it normally did. The huge mounds were now at least twice the size of Koakuma's head, the devil curiously bringing her hands to her hefty, bloated breasts and lifting them up slightly to feel that both of them were just as heavy as two pails full of water.

"Well, this is new..." Koakuma remarked, an awkward step she took backward sending a gelatinous ripple through her rotund melons. With her mind still addled with sexual desire, the devil took her skillful fingers and began teasing at the puffy nipples that had begun to protrude outward against her black blazer. Koakuma pursed her lips, the devil holding down a loud moan as her entire body shivered from just the slightest touch on her sensitive nipples. However, the intimate moment with herself was soon cut short as her fingers slid across the pointed tents on her inflated breasts and found that both of them were damp to the touch.

"Wait a minute..." Koakuma paused as she gave her nipples another rub down to find that the patches were not just damp, but warm to the touch as well. Taking her hands off her chest allowed the ponderous mounds to expand outward another few inches ahead, the wobbling breasts sloshing audibly with each sway and jiggle that pulsed through them. The very sound gurgling from her breasts was enough to make Koakuma's headwings tilt upward with alarm. 

"N-No, not now...!" Koakuma gasped, the devil pressing her hands onto her soft middle just as her hips began to visibly widen and stretch her tight, black skirt out to its limits. The fretting devil paid no mind to the seat of her dress beginning to split, her buttocks swelling with enough mass to match the width of her widened hips. "I...I have to prolong it...just a little more...!"

Koakuma spread her wings wide as a pulse of magenta colored energy surging down into her tummy just as it was beginning to swell outward. Unfortunately, the attempt to halt the bout of expansion was only met with failure as Koakuma's midsection suddenly let go with an ominous rumble. The devil placed her hands cautiously on her booming belly, the loud midsection squirming and wriggling underneath her palms as it was beginning to glow with a crimson light.

"U-Uh oh..." Koakuma whimpered, her belly shuddering underneath her palm before it suddenly surged outward in an explosive expansion. In just a few seconds, the devil's modest belly had ballooned up to be far bigger than a woman who was heavily pregnant in her ninth month. The devil's back arched as she moaned lewdly from the sensation surging through her body lightning. The devil's black blazer and blouse didn't stand a chance against her massive, creamy dome, her clothing firing buttons every which way like plastic bullets as her beast of a belly burst forth from its confines like a rusted cage. The great gravid mound bouncing heavily on her midsection, the surface churning with large, pulsing lumps of something (or rather many things) writhing within her. 

"D-Dammit...so much for prolonging this..." Koakuma growled under her breath, the devil wiping a film of sweat from her brow before an unusual sounding rumble resonated deep within the taut, gravid orb protruding from her middle. Gazing down cautiously to her stomach enlightened the devil to a rather unsettling sight; the fact that the already massive belly she bore was still expanding, the surface growing tighter as the orb itself increased in size by the second. Koakuma groaned, placing her hands on her tummy as another magenta aura coursed through her palms to try and prolong what she had been holding back for so long. Unfortunately, her body was no longer willing to go along with her plot...

In another surge of intense growth, Koakuma's belly underwent another rush of inflation as a brood after brood of spawn piled up within her overtaxed womb. What only now looked like a grotesque parody of an overinflated medicine ball was now swelling so large that it was taking up the entire aisle at which Koakuma was standing in. Much of her outfit was now in torn rags, not only from her mammoth sized belly overpowering her clothing from the front, but also from her other assets swelling up in tandem from her body going through an accelerated form of pregnancy. The devils' hips widened to be nearly wider than her shoulders by at least several inches, her ass now a fattened shelf of bulbous flesh that jutted out from behind her and wobbled with just even the smallest of movements and twitches from the devil herself. Koakuma's blouse and black lace bra had been torn in half by her breasts growing into gargantuan sloshy balloons filled to the absolute bursting with an overflow of rich demon milk, her nipples and aereola darkened slightly as the fleshy duct leaked with a steady stream of warm, white nectar. Koakuma squeezed her hands into her breasts, sinking her fangs into her lips as a gush of milk followed her pressing on the tender, squished flesh. Her fleshy tail lashed and whipped about just above her huge ass, the gesture telegraphing just how frantic she was as her belly continued its relentless growth.

Even now, with her being as big as she was...yet another brood was churning itsself into existence within her overstuffed womb. 

As Koakuma inwardly lamented her predicament, Patchouli was merely watching from afar as her other devil joined her in laying witness to Koakuma's accelerated pregnancy reaching ridiculous levels of mass. A soft, smile cross Patchouli's cynical expression, the witch turning to Belial and gesturing towards the inhumanly massive spectacle in the distance.

"See? That is why I said not to go see her." Patchouli pointed out as the apex to a large, flesh colored hill continued to rise up from the maze of library shelves. She didn't need to know on who this ever expanding dome belonged to. "All those prolonged pregnancies were going to have to come out sometime."


End file.
